Pluto
Pluto (also known as Pluto the Pup) is a popular character made famous in a series of Disney short animations. Pluto has most frequently appeared as Mickey Mouse's pet dog, although he has also been Donald Duck's pet and occasionally as the pet of Goofy who, notably, is himself a dog. He also had an independent starring role in a number of Disney shorts in the 1940s and 1950s. Pluto is unusual for a Disney character in that he is not anthropomorphized beyond showing an unusually broad range of facial expressions; he is actually represented as a normal dog. His birthday is September 5, 1930. Personality Pluto is very sneaky and well trained. Pluto is very protective of Mickey as well. Pluto can also be very playful and wild. Pluto has a habit of chasing small animals such as gophers and chipmunks. Pluto is also a clever character. Pluto is no fool and can smell danger a mile away. Pluto is also feared by villains such as Pete. Pluto also have a unhealthy friendship with Donald Duck. Pluto and Donald can be enemies at times but can also be great friends. Pluto's most famous for being the best friend of Mickey Mouse. Pluto and Mickey both have their ups and downs but in the end they are still best friends. Pluto is one of the few characters in the Mickey and Friends cast that can not speak. Although Pluto has been known for saying yeah, yeah yeah! Pluto can easily be dumbstruct by female dogs such as Fifi. Pluto will risks his life to impress a beautiful dog as well as rescue one. History Pluto first appeared in the 1930 Mickey Mouse cartoon The Chain Gang as a bloodhound on the trail of escaped prisoner Mickey Mouse. The bloodhound character was adapted into Minnie Mouse's dog, Rover. His name was later changed to Pluto and his owner to Mickey Mouse, making him Mickey's best pal. As such, Pluto is considered one of the "Fab Five" Disney animated characters alongside Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy. Pluto is also considered one of the first Disney characters to break out of the "rubber hose and circle" formula style the studio had relied on; the dog's design gave him the appearance of actually being round instead of flat. In addition, Pluto is one of the first cartoon characters that is actually shown to have thought processes through the use of character animation. His thought processes are showcased in a landmark scene from 1934's Playful Pluto, in which Pluto becomes stuck to a piece of flypaper and attempts to figure out a way to get himself unstuck. Cartoons In Pluto's own cartoons, his friends included Fifi the Peke, Dinah the Dachshund, and Ronnie the St. Bernard Puppy. His enemies included Black Pete, Donald Duck, Butch the Bulldog, Figaro the Kitten, Chip 'n Dale, Buzz the Bee and other characters. Pluto's cartoons soon became very popular and and the fourth most popular series after Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy. Television Mickey Mouse Works Pluto appears as a main character in the animated series Mickey Mouse works and is once again givin his own cartoon series as well as a short subject Pluto Gets the Paper. Disney's House of Mouse Pluto appears once again in the series House of Mouse as the club's official mascot. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Pluto reappears as a main character in the computer animated series Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Pluto joins in nearly every adventure Mickey and Friends set off on and helps the gang solve many puzzling problems. Quack Pack He also had a cameo appearance in the first episode of Quack Pack. Later Appearances Mickey's Christmas Carol Pluto was the only standard Disney character not included when the whole gang was reunited for the 1983 featurette Mickey's Christmas Carol. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Pluto may also be spotted in cameo of Who Framed Roger Rabbit from 1988. The Prince and the Pauper Pluto did return in The Prince and the Pauper in 1990 with Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, and Pete the Cat, and also The Prince who looks like Mickey and take over his place. Runaway Brain Pluto returned in Runaway Brain in five years later. Toontown Online Pluto also appears in Toontown Online, in the Brrgh. Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Mickey's House of Villains Pluto appeared in Mickey's Mechanical House with Mickey to find the house in his cartoon, but he not here in the House of Mouse or the rest of the movie. Kingdom Hearts series ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Pluto was recently revealed to appear in Disney Town. Kingdom Hearts Pluto has a minor role in ''Kingdom Hearts but a notable one. Pluto is found by Donald in the throne room of Disney Castle with a letter from the King who has gone missing (he has actually gone off to fight the Heartless). Pluto later sleeps during the conversation of options between Queen Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy Duck and Jiminy Cricket. Donald, Goofy and Jiminy are sent to locate the King and the Keyblade Master. Pluto hops into the Gummi Ship at the last moment as it departs. In Traverse Town, the group witness the disappearance of a star and rush off to find Leon. Pluto wanders off into an alley way, discovering an unconscious Sora, who the dog wakes up with a lick and a sudden shove. Sora asks Pluto where they are, but the dog seems to hear something and rushes off. He disappears for the remainder of the game, although it's possible he was reunited with King Mickey - as he appears suddenly at the end-credits scene carrying a letter with the King's seal. Sora, Donald and Goofy chase him over the hills. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Pluto has a brief appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories at the beginning. Sora, Donald and Goofy spot that he is carrying an envelope with the King's seal. Pluto rushes off, the three running after him. However, it appears they lost track of him or gave up due to it being night. However, the pursuit of Pluto leads the trio to a crossroad which eventually leads to Castle Oblivion, and the events of the game. It is possible this Pluto is actually a memory form created by Naminé in order to lure Sora to the castle. ''Kingdom Hearts II Pluto returns in ''Kingdom Hearts II, oddly in The World That Never Was for unknown reasons, although he seems to be tracking Axel. He chases Axel into an alley only to lose him once he enters a Corridor of Darkness, but a hidden Riku opens another for him. Pluto arrives on Destiny Islands just in time to prevent Kairi from going with Axel. Pluto and Kairi escape into Twilight Town where they meet Hayner, Pence and Olette. Axel soon appears and kidnaps Kairi, and Pluto chases after them. Pluto and Kairi end up imprisoned in a cell in the Castle That Never Was. They are rescued by Naminé and escape. They are soon confronted by Saïx, but Riku appears in his disguise as Xehanort's Heartless and chases him off. As Riku is about to leave, Pluto blocks his path and moves Riku in the direction of Kairi. Riku allows Kairi to remove his hood. Pluto disappears until the defeat of Xemnas, leaping into a corridor made by Naminé which leads to Destiny Islands. Despite the fact that Kairi, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey and Pluto passed through the portal to the islands, Pluto was not present when Sora and Riku returned. Pluto is seen in the credits with Huey, Dewey, Louie, Uncle Scrooge, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey when they return to Disney Castle. In Kingdom Hearts II, Pluto apparently takes a liking to Kairi, as he spends most of his time with her, does not hesitate to follow Axel as he escapes with her, and attempts to comfort her when they are locked in the Castle's basement. ''Kingdom Hearts coded Pluto first appeared in Episode 2 when Sora fixes Traverse Town's Bug Block Corruption and the Journal shows everyone in Disney Castle's computer the message "Their torment has been lessened" and a scene is shown, from the first game, where Sora, Donald, and Goofy first meet. The scene shifts to show Pluto in the background running into a Corridor of Darkness. Disney Parks Pluto is a common character in the Disney Parks, the most common after Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Goofy. He is featured in many shows. Fantasmic! In the popular live show Fantasmic Pluto can be seen in the Steamboat Willie in Disney's Hollywood Studios and Tom Sawyer in Disney's California Adventure. Major episodes of Pluto the Pup #''Pluto's Quin-Puplets (1937) Regular episodes of Pluto #''Bone Trouble'' (1940) #''Pantry Pirate'' (1940) #''Pluto's Playmate (1941) #''Pluto, Junior (1942) #''The Army Mascot'' (1942) #''The Sleepwalker'' (1942) #''T-Bone For Two'' (1942) #''Pluto At the Zoo'' (1942) #''Private Pluto'' (1943) #''Springtime for Pluto'' (1944) #''First Aiders'' (1944) #''Dog Watch'' (1945) #''Canine Casanova'' (1945) #''The Legend of Coyote Rock'' (1945) #''Canine Patrol'' (1945) #''Pluto's Kid Brother'' (1946) #''In Dutch'' (1946) #''The Purloined Pup'' (1946) #''A Feather In his Collar'' (1946) #''Pluto's Housewarming'' (1947) #''Rescue Dog'' (1947) #''Mail Dog'' (1947) #''Pluto's Blue Note'' (1947) #''Bone Bandit'' (1948) #''Pluto's Purchase'' (1948) #''Cat Nap Pluto'' (1948) #''Pluto's Fledgling'' (1948) #''Pueblo Pluto'' (1949) #''Pluto's Surprise Package'' (1949) #''Pluto's Sweater'' (1949) #''Bubble Bee'' (1949) #''Sheep Dog'' (1949) #''Pluto's Heart Throb'' (1950) #''Pluto and the Gopher'' (1950) #''Wonder Dog'' (1950) #''Primitive Pluto'' (1950) #''Puss Café'' (1950) #''Pests of the West'' (1950) #''Food For Feudin''' (1950) #''Camp Dog'' (1950) #''Cold Storage'' (1951) #''Cold Turkey'' (1951) Gallery Pluto-3-web.jpg|Pluto is in his first appearance The Chain Gang c05a1b2c703d96f1043094461d1b244e1.jpg|Pluto cartoon opening MickeyPlutoBacklot.jpg|Pluto with Mickey in Disney Parks Mickeysgarden2.jpg|Pluto points for the first time in Mickey's Garden 3440444356_65d32f7920_b.jpg|Pluto's Dog House with forked hotdog in Disney Parks mickeym1_4501.jpg|Pluto in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse hqdefault.jpg|Pluto in Disney's House of Mouse 4579510305_49b1165424.jpg|Pluto Topiary 4393628942 5054b62ddc.jpg|Pluto Statue threemusketeers_067.jpg|Pluto in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers 2810811424_09b2e541d5.jpg|Pluto with Clarabelle and Goofy in Fantasmic! twiceuponaxmas_464.jpg|Pluto in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas External links * Disney Archives - Pluto Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Living characters Category:Royalty Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation